The present disclosure relates to the field of communications technology, and more particularly, to an antenna apparatus and a method for setting the antenna apparatus.
With the development of communications technology, working frequency bands used for communications increase gradually. Accordingly, it entails two or more numbers of antennas being set in an electronic device so that the electronic device is able to work on different working frequencies. An MIMO (multi-input multi-output) antenna system is adopted in the 3G and 4G mobile communications technologies, two or more numbers of antennas also entail being set in the MIMO antenna, so as to improve capacity and spectrum utilization of the communications system.
In the case of setting two or more antennas in a single electronic device, different antennas interfere with each other, which reduces antenna performance. Therefore, isolation between different antennas requires to be improved. Existing solutions are disposing two antennas at different positions of the electronic device separately and making them away from each other as far as possible, so as to improve isolation between different antennas. For example, the MIMO antenna is designed at an upper end and a lower end in a mobile phone, so as to improve isolation between different antenna elements of the MIMO antenna.
Separately disposing antennas in the electronic device will take up a large space, which goes against miniaturization of the electronic device. And, as the number of antennas in the electronic device increases, it is difficult to select appropriate positions for disposing the respective antennas while ensuring antenna performance. For example, when a Four-in Four-out MIMO antenna is adopted in the mobile phone, isolation requirement between four antennas cannot be met.
Therefore, it is expected to increase isolation performance between different antenna elements to reduce the interference of adjacent antennas, thereby different antennas can be placed in vicinity to save space in the electronic device.